


Skate Date!

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Discourse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey Skates vs. Figure Skates, Ice Skating, M/M, Oikawa is in college, Post-Canon, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, dont assume i know that much about ice skating because i dont, hinata's a third year, i know a little, slight use of skating terms, so its more, this isnt really relevant to the plot but w/e worldbuilding okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: Since Hinata suggested it, Oikawa expected him to actually be able to ice skate. Oikawa was wrong. Juli's suggested summary: "Merry Christmas melly, I hope this is better than fruitcake"Aka this is a fic for a secret santa thing the nerds and I are doing so merry Christmas melly and a happy new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Melly! Sorry I took so long to get your secret santa out. I wanted to do the bonus but I didn't end up getting to it, but theres a reference to Yuri!!! on Ice anyways sooooo....
> 
> The prompt: ICE SKATING, I’M IN SKATE HELL LOL
> 
> I attempted to describe things I do with my skates when I am skating but its very hard to describe the things when you are sitting on a chair in socks on carpet.

 

Oikawa’s phone buzzed on his desk as he was sprawled on his floor, textbooks and papers scattered in front of and around him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and grabbed his phone to check the text. It was good, he needed a break from studying for his finals anyways. When he saw who the message was from, his face lit up. His boyfriend was a little ray of sunshine.

From: Shouyou

>> hey grand king!!! dp u wanna go ice sk8ing when u get back??!!??

>> *do

>> i saw a cool anime and we shud try it!!!!!

Oikawa snorted at his boyfriend's attempt to correct only one of the egregious spelling errors in his text. He had long since given up trying to get him to spell properly in text messages. But ice skating sounded like a fun date idea, so he agreed.

From: Oikawa Tooru

>> ＼(＾▽＾)／  Sure babe. 

>> I come back Tuesday night. Do you want to go Wednesday or Thursday? 

>> Also you're a giant nerd.

From: Shouyou

>> sez the 1 hoo thinks aliens are real

From: Oikawa Tooru

>> How dare you? Its weirder to believe that aliens don’t exist with the amount of exoplanets we’ve found. They just haven’t contacted us yet because 100 years of radio technology isn’t exactly that much time.

From: Shouyou

>> see? nerdddddddddd

From: Oikawa Tooru

>> How rude! I have to get back to finals studying, but I’ll skype you tonight.

From: Shouyou

>> Ok. Love you!

From: Oikawa Tooru

>> Love you too

Oikawa set down his phone and got back to studying with a grin on his face. He spent the next week flying through his finals with the prospect of a very fun date as incentive to do well.

Oikawa’s early morning train trip was uneventful, or at least anything interesting that may have happened was drowned out by The X-Files playing on his phone. When two episodes had finished, Oikawa pulled off his headphones and looked up. He was two stops away from Sendai station. He checked around to make sure he had all his items, and packed his things up into his backpack.

When he stepped off the train, he had about two seconds to glance around before he was barrelled into by Hinata.

“Tooru! How was your trip? Did you have fun? How did you do on your finals? Or, well, how do you think you did?”

Oikawa laughed at his overenthusiastic boyfriend. “Slow down there, Shouyou. My trip was fine, I just watched the X-Files the whole time, and I think I did well on my finals. The real question is how did  _ you _ do on your finals?”   
Hinata glanced at his feet. “Umm…”

Oikawa snorted. Hinata had never been all that good at academics, but he had been working extra hard in his third year to boost his grades. Oikawa helped when he could, but being a two hour and not exactly cheap train ride away wasn’t helpful, and he was grateful for Hinata’s teammates, who spent some of their free time tutoring him.

“So, Shouyou, we need to stop by my house and drop off my stuff, but then we should head to the rink. Which one did you want to go to again?”

As Shouyou started explaining which rink they were going to visit, Oikawa pulled out his phone to let his family know that he had arrived safely, then stepped to the curbside to hail a taxi.

The pair traveled to Oikawa’s house and dropped their things off, before heading out again for the ice rink. When they got there, Oikawa whipped out his wallet faster than Hinata could.

“I’m paying today, I want to treat you since it’s been awhile since we’ve been together in person.” Oikawa said, pecking Hinata’s cheek before trotting over to the ticket window. Hinata followed after him, protesting slightly, but giving in after Oikawa

After the pair had gotten their wristbands, they went to the skate rental station. Oikawa asked for a pair of hockey skates-- he had skated a lot with Iwaizumi in the winter when they were young, although he had grown out of skates that fit him, and preferred not dealing with toe picks. Hinata got the default- a pair of dulled figure skates broken in by hundreds of people who came to skate for various reasons every winter, but they worked, and were perfectly fine for a few hours of shenanigans with his boyfriend.

Oikawa laced his boots quickly before sliding down the bench to help Hinata with his. Once they were both laced up, Oikawa stood and headed for the entrance to the rink. Hinata stood up behind him, wobbly on his blades, and almost fell over as soon as Oikawa glanced back at him.

“Shouyou… Have you ever been ice skating before?”

“O-of course I have!”   
“How  _ long _ has it been since you skated last?”

“L-like, maybe, uh ten or twelve years or so?”

Oikawa laughed. “Okay, then we’re gonna need to get you used to the ice again. Hold onto my arm so you don’t fall over  _ before  _ you get to the ice.”

They worked their way slower to the entrance of the rink. Oikawa stepped onto the ice, and swiveled around to face Hinata. “Take my hands, we can go slow at first.”

Oikawa skated backwards, holding onto his boyfriend as Hinata got his footing. Hinata got the hang of it pretty quickly, he was, after all, a ball of athletic reflexes. Soon enough, the pair were racing around the rink. 

Hinata had skated to the side, and was hanging onto one of the walls as Oikawa approached him speedily, then abruptly stopped, feet splaying out to the sides, legs splaying out to the sides.

“Hey, dear.”

“How did you do that? I can only stop by slowing down enough or like slamming into the wall.”

"It takes practice. And hockey skates.”

“I bet I can do it even with these skates!”

“You're welcome to try, but figure skates are not made to do a hockey stop without a lot of practice.”

“I'll do it anyways!”

Oikawa watched with amusement for a few minutes as they skated around the rink and Hinata tried and failed to complete a hockey stop in skates that were built entirely wrong for that.

“Shouyou, do you want me to show you the easiest way to stop in figure skates?” He asked after Hinata had fallen for a third time.

“Please do.”

Oikawa skated forwards and build some momentum before swinging his left leg out and swiveling abruptly to face Hinata, stopped.

“Like that. You basically just have to turn quick and dig your skates into the ice.”

After a few tries, Hinata was able to actually stop on the ice. “Yes! I did it!” 

The pair continued skating around the rink, until the DJ called out for a reverse skate. Oikawa spun on his blades, but Shouyou made his way over to the wall, still facing the same direction.

Oikawa watched as Hinata slowly but surely cut ovals into the ice, pushing himself backwards. He looped around the rink once and then glided up in front of Hinata, causing him to falter. “Stop distracting me!”

The rest of the reverse skate consisted of Hinata practicing skating backwards and Oikawa literally skating circles around him, calling out encouragements and swooping in every once in a while to give him a peck on the cheek or lips, and catching him when he stumbled from this.

The DJ called the end of reverse skate, and the pair continued their on-ice shenanigans for another half-hour or so before a zamboni break was announced. Oikawa led Hinata off the ice and over to the snack bar, where he ordered them both peppermint hot chocolates as Hinata found an empty table.

Oikawa sat down, passed Hinata his hot chocolate, and raised his own. “A toast to a great date idea, even if it was pulled from anime.”   
Hinata stuck out his tongue before crying “Huzzah!” and taking a swig of his drink. The pair shared a grin.


End file.
